


Young Sirius Black Imagines

by logan_deloss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logan_deloss/pseuds/logan_deloss
Summary: compilation of Sirius Black imagines
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m so sorry, Sirius. I really came as soon as I could. There were some artifacts that needed last minute cataloging for they started to move on their own.”

Sirius swallowed his drink before he spoke, “You were in Brazil, Sera said.”

“Brazil and then Cuba. Then Brazil again, Mexico and a stop for leisure stop in the Island of Enchantments…would love to take you all, but I am not sure you all would behave. Lots of mermaids there and young wizards and witches are as susceptible to the alluring mermaids. But I’ll tell you about my adventures later on. I just want you to know that you have me. You have Mrs. Blanchard. You have the Potters, your friends. You need anything. You need robes for school. You need books, quills, ink. Galleons to have a good time, you just write to me. Okay.”

Your father, much like young Sirius Black had been disowned when at the age of 30 he fell in love with a muggle. Pure-Bloods were proud and his family was no exception.

Sirius shook his head. The Potters had said the same. And the fact that another man he admired and happened to be the father of the girl he had romantic feelings for was offering his help and making a vow to see him become the person he wanted to be.

“I don’t know what to say,” Sirius said. “I—“

“You don’t have to say anything. Just don’t get on poor Sera’s nerves.”

Sirius laughed. He enjoyed doing that too much. “I’ll not make any commitments.” Sirius said, “You cannot break 5 years of habits.”

Your father laughed. “But I mean it, Sirius. You… I have three daughters. I have no sons. And you, if I had a son I would have been so proud of he was half as brave and true yourself as you are.”

It was odd for Sirius. He hardly ever got to hear those words. His parents were never proud of him. “I’m proud of you. You’re like the son I never had!”

Your father hugged Sirius and patted his back. Sirius could hear your sweet voice calling for your father and himself.

“And about Sera. I am not a blind man. I mean it. If you stop getting on her nerves, she’ll give you an opportunity. Don’t say that you heard it from me, but I am pretty certain that she’s sweet on you. She’s always been. She’s just proud and stubborn. Just like her mother.”

Sirius laughed as you now came towards them. “You two. The Potters are here and also is Lily and Remus! Would you two mind and wrapping this up?”

Your father laughed as he patted Sirius’ back.

“Don’t have daughters Sirius. They’ll become just smaller versions of your wife, only scarier.”

“And karma is cold. She gave you three daughters.” You asked crossing your arms on your chest.

Your father smiled at you before walking first to welcome the Potters and Lily and Remus. Sirius looked at you and smiled.

“You’re 16!” He laughed, “How does it feel?”

“Same as yesterday. Frustrated because I still have to wait another year to do magic outside of Hogwarts.”

Sirius laughed, “Come! I want you to see your birthday present. I think I’ll blow your mind.”

***


	2. Imagine #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday morning, boys are talking about girls.

“C’mon, Moony. Don’t be a prick. Just tell me what she said about me.“ Sirius asked still in bed.

“Why do you think she’ll tell me?” Remus asked as he tied his sneakers.

“Because Remus, you actually can talk and understand women. You’re the good one of the group.”

“I’m the good one?” Remus laughed, “You know that I was the one who laced Severus’ drink with the puking potion, right? In front of everyone and McGonnagall and she still put you in detention, Sirius?”

“That was a good one.” Sirius laughed, “And thanks for reminding me, Remus. You owe me. I am still serving detention because of it. You owe me. You owe me this?”

“You’re blackmailing me, Padfoot?” Remus laughed, “You very well know about my furry little problem.”

“You know, when you say it like that it sounds that you just have a hair problem. It doesn’t inspire fear..”

“I really promised her that I wouldn’t tell you.” Remus sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Then tell me.” James said, “Tell me and if Lily said something about me, you could say it to Padfoot!”

“Lily said shit about you, Prongs. That didn’t change.” Remus laughed.

“Yeah, but tell me about the shit she said. “I like to imagine her saying that stuff. I love it when she attempts to insult me.” James said with a stupid smile. “I imagine her green eyes getting all fired up.”

“Hey! Let’s go back to the one who started the conversation. The important thing. What did Y/N say about me? Is she pleased with my behavior? Because she smiled at me last night before she went to bed and let me tell you that it gave me such sweet dreams.”

“I can’t tell you, Sirius. She made me swear I— Y/N made me pinky swear as if we were some American muggle school girls.” Remus laughed.

“Then tell me.” James said, “Tell me. Look at me and tell me. You cannot control the fact that Sirius eavesdrop our conversation.”

Remus looked at James and sighed. 

“Sirius was never here. Do you understand?” Remus pointed out looking at James. “You were never here. You were just a noisy git who overheard a private conversation .”

“I am not here. I overhead it because I am Sirius Black, known Gryffindor gossiper and king of drama.”

“Lily said that about you James, but she gave Sirius the title of Drama Queen.” Remus laughed tilting his head, “Just ask her out, Sirius. She has a crush on you and I am sure that if you ask her on a date, she’ll say yes. She just thinks that you prefer to run around with the other female population of Hogwarts students. That’s why she hasn’t said anything and has shut you out. Y/N is kinda shy when it comes to these things. She’s always been.”

“I haven’t been running around with other girls. That was just a rumor James and Marlene made up after last time we played Truth or Dare.”

“Just go, idiot.” Remus laughed. “Just go and ask her out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius's stag night

“I promise to make Y/N the happiest woman in the entire world.” A heavily intoxicated Sirius said to your father. It was his stag night and all Sirius had insisted was that he wanted to speak to his future father in law as the young man who loved you.

“Oh, Sirius!”

“I promise. I’ll make her so happy.” Sirius said with a smile, “ I’ll treat her with love, patience and I’ll do as she says” 

There was laughter coming from James’ mouth.

“Oh do tell me that it was not like this when I married Lily.”

“Shut up, Prongs.”Sirius said pointing at James, but in reality, he was pointing at the Remus. Sirius turned back to face your father. “She always knows what’s best in the end. And I want you to know, that if we have kids, at least one of them, will have your name. So we would have to have like three boys because I always want to name them after Uncle Alphard and Fleamont. But Y/N doesn’t like the name Fleamont.”

“How many bottles this you three drank?” Your father asked. “Where is Peter?”

“I don’t know. We left him with the muggle dancers. He looked happy and very red. But I counted like three before —”

“How did we got here?” That was Remus who was looking around amazed. “That painting is moving. Tell it to stop.”

“You know, I think it is the time that the three of you call it a night. Remus? What are you doing?”

“I wanna go to sleep. I am going to sleep.”

“And you are taking your pants off?”

“I need to take a piss,” Remus said but your Dad stopped him. 

“You know where the toilet is Remus. Go to the restroom.”

“But the walls are moving. Did you enchant the stairs too? Like at Hogwarts?”

“Do you know I love your daughter?” Sirius said cupping your father's face trying to get back his attention, “I think she is very pretty and very smart. I like it when she tells me what to do. Even though I pretend I do not.”

Your father couldn’t help it but laugh.

“Good, because you’re marrying her next Saturday. Remus, toilet. Now!”

But Remus was now out, and he was taking a piss in your mother’s rose bush.

“REMUS!”

Sirius's eyes opened big and wide. “I just wanted to thank you for having your part in making her. You made the love of my life.”

At that moment, you heard some noise coming from downstairs. You grabbed your robe and walked down.

“-and like I love her, man. You know… if she wasn’t marrying me I would be so mad. I would be going ballistic and it is sad because I love her.”

“What the hell?” You asked as you walked down the stairs.

“Oh, you!” Sirius smiled when he saw you. James was now reaching for his wand as he tried to open your Dad’s liquor cabinet. “Do you know that I love you with my entire heart?” He said as he walked towards you, before literally falling at your feet. “You are my life.” He smiled. “You are my heart!”

“Oh, I am your heart?” You laughed as you helped him get up. “Where’s Peter? Where’s Remus?”

“Remus is watering your Mother’s roses and Peter … they left poor Peter at the Strip Club.”

“Strip club?”

“It was all James’ idea.” Sirius pointed out. “I only have eyes for you.”

You took his hand and looked at your Dad. “I’m babysitting this one. You are in charge of the other two.”

Sirius looked back at your Father. “I love you, Mr. L/N. I love you too.”

Your father rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked towards James who now had another bottle of Firewhiskey in one of his hands, “This one is for Lily, Mr. L/N. She also likes it.”

“Where is Remus?” Your dad asked, “Oh for Merlin’s Beard, Remus Lupin. Get off there.”


End file.
